Aomine, Sang Manusia Redup
by akaishi23
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan betapa absurd dan mirisnya hidup Aomine. Selamat Membaca! Warning : Humor gagal banget!


**Aomine, Sang Manusia Redup**

**Disclaimer : GoM punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, Cerita milik Aishi seorang.**

**Cast : Aomine Daiki, GoM**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Ini bener-bener gak baik buat kesehatan! Jangan dibaca kalau enggak mau sakit ataupun diabetes! Jangan lupa sedia aer sebelum baca ya~**

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Kumpulan Drabble tentang betapa absurd dan mirisnya hidup Aomine. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Habis -digombal-<strong>

Pulang sekolah, Aomine udah langganan ke warung Mie yang terkenal paling enak sekampung Teikou. Dan hari ini Aomine mampir lagi ke warung Mie itu.

"Mie ayamnya satu, es tehnya satu ya bang!"

"Maaf dek, tapi mie ayamnya udah abis, mau pesen yang lain?" si abang-abangnya nunjukin kertas menu lagi.

"Yaudah, mie basonya aja satu" Aomine pasrah kehilangan makanan yang udah jadi separo idupnya -dan berarti sekarang Aomine cuma pake separo idup.

"Udah abis juga dek" abang-abangnya nyengir.

"Yang masih ada apaan bang?" Aomine yang suram nambah suram gara-gara makanannya abis semua.

"Cinta gue padamuuh cayaank~ Muah" tiba-tiba, abang-abang berwujud manusia normal di hadapan Aomine berubah menjadi sesosok berwujud waria. Dan seketika itu pula-

"KYAAA" -Aomine njerit nista dan meninggalkan abang-abang tadi yang lagi sibuk ngebenerin lipstiknya yang kemana-mana.

* * *

><p><strong>Cover<strong>

Selain kebiasaan mampir ke warung Mie yang sekarang udah menjadi phobianya Aomine, Aomine juga demen mampir ke toko majalah punya mas Mama, katanya sih dulu emaknya pengen anaknya dihormati dengan dipanggil Mama dari kecil, tapi sayangnya emak mas Mama salah prediksi, ternyata anaknya cowo, tapi karena terlanjur jadi namanya tetep Mama.

"Ada Mai-chan gak mas?" Aomine nanya ke mas Mama sambil melototin majalah yang dipajang -enggak- rapi itu.

"Ada mas, tapi gak bisa di beli" jawab mas Mama.

"Lah kok bisa?" Aomine heran, pake banget.

"Ya soalnya Mai-channya kan cuma di cover, kalo mamas cuma nyari Mai-chan masa mau dicopot covernya, ntar saya rugi mas" kata mas Mama.

Aomine cuma melongo. Mulutnya gak bisa nutup dan gak sengaja ada lalat masuk-

-dan seketika Aomine mati.

(BOONG. AOMINE CUMA SEKARAT TAU)

* * *

><p><strong>Nasib Jombloness(*)<strong>

"Begini nasib jadi jombloness~ kemana-mana asalkan suka tiada orang yang melarang~" Itu suara Aomine yang lagi jingkrak-jingkrak sambil jalan-jalan, dan parahnya Aomine nyanyi pake nada do rendah semua. Burung-burung yang tadi siap-siap jadi backsound langsung kabur -mereka kira suara Aomine itu tanda kiamat.

Dan seketika itu pula muncul lah seonggok (?) Bapak-bapak berkumis tebel tapi tipis, hitam tapi beruban dan lurus tapi kribo.

"EHEM! Maaf ya dek, adek gak boleh dateng ke sini" kata bapak-bapak berkumis tebel tapi tipis, hitam ta- ah itu kepanjangan, kita sebut saja mawar ya.

"Loh kenapa pak?"

"Soalnya disini ada larangan jadi jomblo dek, ini kan tempat pacaran" kata bapak-bapak ber- eh kan mawar ya.

"Oh makasih ya pak, saya permisi dulu"

"Begini nasib jadi jombloness~ ke mana-mana asalkan suka ada bapak-bapak melarang~" Aomine pun ngacir dengan riangnya sambil mikirin tiang listrik mana yang mau dia jadiin temen pacaran kelak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta ditolak, Akashi bertindak<strong>

Aomine lagi redup banget hari ini. Moodnya yang redup bikin kulitnya tambah redup juga, sampe-sampe dia gak keliatan kaya Kuroko. Aomine galau, gara-gara Kuroko. Masalahnya dia lagi suka sama itu cewe, dan dia gak peka sama sekali, bahkan melebihi ke enggak pekaannya seekor (?) benda mati yang kita sindir sambil teriak-teriak.

Dan sekarang, Aomine milih nembak Kuroko pake bunga -bukan pake pistol.

"Ehm.. Kuroko.. kamu mau enggak-"

"WAA MAKASIH AOMINE-KUN, TERNYATA KAMU TAU BANGET KALO AKU LAGI BUTUH BUNGA BUAT MASAK-MASAKAN, MAKASIIH!" Kuroko OOC. Dia ngambil bunga -yang niatnya buat nembak- dan langsung ngulek bunga-bunga tadi dengan ganasnya.

Dan Aomine gagal total.

"Ehem. CIYE YANG DITOLAK CIYE" Akashi turut OOC.

"Eh ada cebol" Aomine pura-pura gak denger ke OOCan Akashi barusan. Dan kalimat tadi sukses berat bikin pembangunan perempatan di dahi Akashi.

"Ngomong apa kau Daiki?" Akashi udah normal lagi. Syukurlah.

"Aku bilang, kamu CEBOL" Aomine gak peka -karena ditolak secara tidak langsung- kalo Akashi udah nyiapin gunting rumput spesial kuah kari di saku kolornya.

Dan seketika itu pula ditemukan mayat yang dinyatakan meninggal dalam keadaan galau.

* * *

><p><strong>Semua cinta Aomine<strong>

"Main ToD yok!" Kise usul.

"Yook!" sesempak *ups* banget Kisedai ngejawabnya. Tak terkecuali dengan Akashi, karena dia udah kelewat OOC dari tadi.

"Aku yang puter duluan" kata Kise. Dan diputarlah botol bekas minyak tanah itu oleh Kise. Dan pilihan botol itu adalah-

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise teriak nyaring banget, Aomine bahkan hampir mati kalo aja enggak di 'gempa'in sama Kuroko.

"Pilih truth or Dare-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Truth"

"Cerita paling suram dalam kehidupanmu?" tanya Akashi. Evil smilenya udah selebar cinta kita pada kurobas *Eaaaa*

"Hidupku selalu suram. Bahkan ketemu kalian aja udah suram banget" jawab Aomine seadanya. Ralat, sangat seadanya.

"Yaudah deh, ayo puter botolnya" kata Kise semangat.

Dan botol itu langsung diputer dengan semangat sama Aomine, pengen balas dendam ceritanya. Dan botol itu memilih-

"Minechin lagi?" Akhirnya Murasakibara nongol jugaa. Dan karena botol itu milih Aomine, jadinya diputarlah kembali botol itu dan kembali memilih-

"Hastagah, Botolnya cinta sama kamu tuh, masa milih kamu terus" Kise protes yang enggak mirip protes sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya Kuroko ngambilin pulpen buat diputer. Setidaknya pulpen punya Kuroko lebih bagus dari pulpen buluk Aomine, jadi gak ada yang protes.

Dan Aomine kembali memutar pulpen dan-

GOOOOLLL!

Maaf, dan-

"DAIKI LAGI?" Sekarang Akashi yang protes. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung terus menerus hingga Akashi sempat bingung mau pake benda apa -karena semuanya memilih Aomine- dan akhirnya-

"Ah sudahlah, karena semuanya milih Aku, mending udahan aja" kata Aomine kesel.

"Itu karena kami mencintaimuu~" sebuah suara yang agak absurd terdengar dari setumpukan benda-benda buat ToD tadi.

Dan sekarang semua Kisedai bergidik ngeri.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Sumpah ini beneran End. Saya males ngelanjutinnya. Dan maaf karena ini Absurd dan gak cocok banget sama judul maupun Summarynya.<p>

Ini murni hasil otak saya waktu mau nulis nama-nama Kisedai dan tinta biru tua doang yang abis waktu buat nulis. Dan berakhir cuma nama Aomine yang seperenam jadi. Miris ya .-.

Oke, jangan lupa reviewnyaa~ karena review membantu saya menemukan ide, dan mohon keripik -maaf kritik dan sarannya yaaa~

-Kizura Aishi


End file.
